Mermaid
BT02-020EN_RR.jpg Top_Idol,_Aqua.jpg Blazers_Pleasures.jpg Bermuda_△_Cadet,_Caravelle.jpg Cardfight Vanguard - Top Idol pacifica.jpg "Mermaid" is a race found in the Aqua Force, Bermuda Triangle and Etranger Clans. There are no effect related to this specific race so far. According to the Cray Survey of Race Composition (Kero Kero Ace December 2012 issue), this race is the most abundant race in all units in Magallanica, making up of 32% of all units in the nation. List of Mermaids Aqua Force Trigger *Battle Siren, Carolina (Heal) *Battle Siren, Mallika (Draw) *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Doris (Stand) Grade 0 *Battle Siren, Cagli *Battle Siren, Ketty Grade 1 *Battle Siren, Cloris *Battle Siren, Cressida *Battle Siren, Cynthia *Battle Siren, Dorothea *Battle Siren, Euphenia *Battle Siren, Melania *Battle Siren, Neferli *Battle Siren, Orthia *Battle Siren, Pantea *Battle Siren, Phaidra *Battle Siren, Stacia *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Crysta Elizabeth *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Electra *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Koralia *Coral Princess, Thetis (Due to Dual Clanning) Grade 2 *Battle Siren, Adelaide *Battle Siren, Calista *Battle Siren, Janka *Battle Siren, Nicoletta *Battle Siren, Rohde *Battle Siren, Theresa Bermuda Triangle Trigger *Cherished Phrase, Reina (Critical) *Cold Eye, Sara (Stand) *Comical Rainie (Critical) *Cooking Caspi (Draw) *Dreamer Dreamer, Kruk (Stand) *Drive Quartet, Bubblin (Draw) *Drive Quartet, Flows (Heal) *Drive Quartet, Ressac (Stand) *Drive Quartet, Shuplu (Critical) *Duo Grampus Turn, Shannon (Critical) *Duo Lamplight Melody, Tigris (Draw) *Duo Love Joker, Chulym (Critical) *Duo Morning Charm, Liffey (Draw) *Duo Night Wing, Tangariro (Stand) *Duo Pride Crown, Madeira (Critical) *Duo Soulful Melody, Selenga (Stand) *Duo Tropical Healer, Medjerda (Heal) *Gunslinger Star, Florida (Critical) *Happy Rune, Sandy (Heal) *Heartful Ale, Fundy (Draw) *Impact Punch! Michiru (Critical) *Jump on the Water! Amelie (Stand) *Lover of Hearts, Penelotta (Heal) *Morning Impact, Lyps (Critical) *Mystery Smile, Aral (Stand) *PR♥ISM-Image, Sunshine Clear (Critical) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Adria (Draw) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Canary (Critical) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Irish (Stand) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Timor (Heal) *Sleeping Beauty, Mousse (Stand) *Southern Harmony, Melvy (Draw) *Sweet Allure, Riko (Heal) *Voice of Fate, Kasumi (Draw) Grade 0 *Angelic Star, Coral *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Caravel *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Shizuku *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell *Brand-New-PR♥ISM, Sapphire *Colorful Smiling, Fratte *Costume Change, Alk *Dolphin Friend, Plage *Duo Cotton Sleeper, Ichika *Duo Lovers Singer, Darling *Duo Treasure Hunter, Suwannee *Finger Magic, Mako *First Lesson, Akari *PR♥ISM-Duo, Tisza *PR♥ISM-Smile, Coro *Tiny Precious, May *Wholehearted Dream, Meruru Grade 1 *Admire Successor, Lyrica *Apprentice Idol, Karen *Beware of Surprises, Almin *Blazer Idols *Brand-New-PR♥ISM, Emeral *Chocolatier Ronne *Dash Sisters, Rabel *Duo Afternoon Tea, Parana *Duo Beast Ear, Lu Lu *Duo Caprice Cats, Marjona *Duo Clear Parasol, Kura *Duo Create Quill, Ilya *Duo Dream Idol, Main *Duo Gorgeous Lady, Kazuha *Duo Happy Diary, Sheryl *Duo Petit Etoile, Peace *Duo Pretty Horn, Ural *Duo Promise Day, Colima *Duo Shiny Tone, Cikola *Fresh Star, Coral *Full Throttle Idol, Lurie *Garland Blossom, Ayna *Image Master, Kukuri *Library Madonna, Rion *Magical Yell, Nina *Mascot Lady, Oria *Mermaid Idol, Elly *Mermaid Idol, Felucca *Mermaid Idol, Riviere *Mermaid Idol, Sedna *Mini Recital, Nakuru *Miracle Twintail, Wyz *Mirage Sign, Urmia *Mirror Diva, Biscayne *Monotone Innocence, Yuka *Navy Dolphin, Amur *New Song Debut, Altey *One-round Fight, Hinata *Pearl Sisters, Perle *Piping Hot, Suifa *PR♥ISM-Duo, Aria *PR♥ISM-Duo, Loretta *PR♥ISM-Duo, Yarmouk *PR♥ISM-Image, Clear *PR♥ISM-Promise, Leyte *PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Leyte *PR♥ISM-Romance, Mercure *Prism on the Water, Myrtoa *Reticent Diva, Isuca *Secret Smile, Puumo *Superb New Student, Shizuku *Sweet Paradise, Manya *Sweets Harmony, Mona *Talent of Perseverance, Shandee *Tidal Art, Marie *Turquoise Blue, Tyrrhenia Grade 2 *Active Pink, Larana *Admired Sparkle, Spica *Afternoon Tea Party, Couver *Artless Charmy, Wakana *Brilliant Ocean, Elly *Diva of Clear Waters, Izumi *Dream Team, Dios *Dreaming Idol, Karen *Dreaming Step, Shizuku *Duo Beloved Child of the Sea Palace, Minamo *Duo Blue Marine Chateau, Thames *Duo Creamy Caramel, Cornet *Duo Dream Idol, Sana *Duo Falling Heart, Quancy *Duo Fantasia, Lamry *Duo Kelpie Jockey, Syr Darya *Duo Lovely Devil, Vepar *Duo Magical Mic, Shalwien *Duo Mini Heart, Rhone *Duo Toy Box, Menam *Duo White Crystal, Ricca *Eternal Memory, Lorens *Friend of the Sun, Marlkka *Girls' Rock, Rio *Ideal Walking Weather, Emilia *Inspect Sisters, Robel *Intellect Polish, Sena *Intelli-beauty, Loire *Intelli-idol, Melville *Invite Roaring, Inray *Magical Charge, Vita *Mermaid Idol, Flute *Mystery Solving Time, Ithil *One-stroke Art, Carla *Pearl Sisters, Perla *Prestige, Cetia *PR♥ISM-Duo, Avon *PR♥ISM-Duo, Slaney *PR♥ISM-Image, Rosa *PR♥ISM-Image, Sunshine Rosa *PR♥ISM-Promise, Celtic *PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Celtic *PR♥ISM-Romance, Lumiere *PR♥ISM-Smile, Ligurian *PR♥ISM-Smile, Scotia *Pretty Celeb, Charlotte *Shiny Star, Coral *Shyness Laguna, Lapla *Snow White of the Corals, Claire *Super Idol, Riviere *Top Idol, Aqua *Top Gear Idol, Sanya *Unbelievagirl, Potpourri *Victory Appeal, Filie *Wonder Frill, Nanoka Grade 3 *Aurora Star, Coral *Bermuda Princess, Lena *Brand-New-PR♥ISM, Garnet *Cheerfully Etoile, Olyvia *Chouchou Debut Stage, Tirua *Costume Idol, Alk *Dancing Fan Princess, Minato *Dream Team, Madre *Duo Delicious Girl, Ciao *Duo Eternal Sister, Meer *Duo Falling Heart, Victoria *Duo Flower Girl, Lily *Duo Lady Canotier, Salinas *Duo Lovely Angel, Nemuel *Duo Stage Storm, Iori *Duo Sweet Rhythm, Vilaine *Duo Temptation, Reit *Duo True Sister, Meer *Eternal Idol, Pacifica *Great Ascent, Liddy *Little Princess, Himari *Miracle Voice, Lauris *Peaceful Voice, Raindear *Planet Idol, Pacifica *PR♥ISM-Image, Vert *PR♥ISM-Promise, Labrador *PR♥ISM-Romance, Etoile *Rainbow Light, Carine *Ring Arpeggio, Mikoto *Rising Star, Trois *Sincere Girl, Liddy *Skillful Performer, Minori *Sparkle in Her Heart, Spica *Splash Daughter, Rachel *Shangri-La Star, Coral *Shining Singer, Ionia *Super Idol, Ceram *Top Idol, Flores *Top Idol, Pacifica *Top Idol, Riviere *Velvet Voice, Raindear *Whitely Noble, Fantine Grade 4 *Best Sparkle, Sandy *Celebrate Voice, Lauris *Duo Absolute Sister, Meer *Festal Finale, Final Priscila *Flying Mermaid, Frederica *Fluffy Ribbon, Somni *Frontier Star, Coral *Hand in Hand, Leona *Legend of the Glass Shoe, Amoris *Legendary PR♥ISM-Duo, Nectaria *Lucky Rise, Elprina *PR♥ISM-Image, Sunshine Vert *PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Labrador *Sailor's Medley, Nasha *School Etoile, Olyvia *Twinkle Happiness☆, Pacifica Etranger Grade 1 *Coral Princess, Thetis Category:Race Category:Mermaid Category:Aqua Force Category:Bermuda Triangle Category:Etranger